Egipto
by Noye
Summary: El principe Gaara en su cumpleaños 21 conoce a 3 danzarines, el tercero de ellos le interesa y responde a nombre de "Rock Lee", ¿luchará por el amor que ha crecido dentro de sí? o su rango hará que su amor se rompa... Gaalee Sasunaru leve... Gaal


Se supone que soy el que será algún día faraón es decir el "heredero" y con todo esto no he podido hacer amigos todos me tratan con mucha formalidad, peor aun una novia o del otro tipo así le dicen a los hombres que pueden concebir, es obligado que me ca

Se supone que soy el que será algún día faraón es decir el "heredero" y con todo esto no he podido hacer amigos todos me tratan con mucha formalidad, peor aun una novia o del otro "tipo" así le dicen a los hombres que pueden concebir, es obligado que me case con alguien que sea de mi "rango" o como dicen los consejeros alguien de sangre real, ah! Por cierto no tengo madre ella murió cuando era muy pequeño, no se sabe donde están sus restos por lo que no pudo tener una momificación y poder estar descansando en el otro mundo entre una de esas pirámides, mi padre casi nunca habla sobre ella, lo único que sé es que ella quería que yo fuera el sucesor de mi padre, por eso caí en esta situación, lo bueno de mi padre es que me da a escoger a quien yo quiera para que reine conmigo, y no ser casado por las leyes que como dicen el/la que me "conviene"; estoy en plena fiesta, veo como unos danzarines se mueven al ritmo de la música tradicional complementado mayormente por flautas o instrumentos para soplar, los más notables danzarines son unos 4: un rubio que usa una ropa blanca y amarilla, un pelinegro que usa ropa blanca y negra, una pelirosa que usa una ropa blanca y rosa y un pelinegro de pelo extraño, ojos oscuros con unas pestañas graciosas que le hacen parecer mujer pero con grandes cejas que nos afirma que no lo es, a diferencia de todos que usan ropa según su color de pelo mezclado con blanco, este usa blanco con verde, soy Sabaku no Gaara hoy cumplo 21 años lo suficiente como para gobernar y esta es mi ciudad "Egipto".

Veo a esos danzarines aunque se que mi mirada va en uno en especial…esta de pareja con esa pelirosa…todo va bien, sigo cada movimiento que hace, se mueve con gracia hasta un poco femenino tal vez sea del otro "tipo" pero no puedo saber ese dato, es una ley que no se diga hasta que alguien quiera casarse con la dicha persona, pero que estoy pensando ¬¬ vamos nunca me ha gustado nadie y este no será diferente.

En uno de las bajadas en donde el hombre agarra a la mujer por la cintura, la cabeza de la mujer queda casi en el piso y la cara del hombre cerca de la de su pareja, siento algo que me hace doler todo mi cuerpo, me hace sentirme débil por dentro sin las fuerzas suficientes para detener eso, la pelirosa acerca aun más su cara al de verde y… no quiero ver que sigue simplemente me paro del trono al lado de mi padre, y voy a la alcoba de afuera del lugar con mirada a toda la ciudad.

Será que…me he enamorado? Mayormente me importaría un ratón de los amoríos de los danzantes pero… por que sentí que hubiera querido separarlos en ese momento?

Faraón: que pasa Gaara? por que abandonaste el lugar? Te desagrado algo de la fiesta?

Gaara: no…solo salí a tomar un poco e aire, mirar mi ciudad después de todo algún día será mía no?, me puse a pensar en eso de que me tendré que casar…

Faraón: te he dado el poder para elegir con quien será, o hay algún problema con ello?

Gaara: y si la persona que quiero…no es de sangre real?

Faraón: cof cof… mejor vuelve a tu fiesta…

Gaara: estas bien? quisiera seguir un rato más aquí…

Faraón: no estoy perfecto… disfruta tu fiesta, yo vuelvo a la fiesta, si quieres algo me dices

Gaara: espera…

Faraón: que pasa?

Gaara: puedes traerme a eso danzarines? A uno de amarrillo, otro de negro y…uno de verde…

Faraón: Naruto, Sasuke y Rock Lee, enseguida vendrán

Hubiera sido muy raro que le diga específicamente que traiga al de verde, que venga la pelirosa no me hubiera gustado verla y menos junto a el…también teniéndolo solo conmigo me hubiera puesto muy nervioso, solo hubiera conseguido que piense "OH rayos y este será el fututo Faraón?", pero… por que solo del tercero me dijo su nombre completo? Rock Lee…y luego esa mirada extraña que solo pone cuando piensa en algo interesante que va a hacer, siento que alguien entra al lugar ya que puedo controlar la arena pero nadie lo sabe, era una antigua leyenda, ir a la pirámide de "Narmer" (Primer Faraón de Egipto) y si pasabas la prueba obtendrías un poder que solo puede ser dado a un Faraón o a hijo de este, la prueba fue simple, entré a la dicha pirámide y en eso salió el alma del antiguo Faraón, me dijo preguntas que tenían doble sentido que solo alguien que ha pasado lo mismo puede entender, ese Faraón vivió lo mismo que yo…el de ser ignorado y "respetado" por todos por su rango, entonces me dio el poder de manejar la arena pero nunca se lo dije a alguien ni a mi propio padre…

Gaara: pueden pasar

Naruto: yo te dije Lee teníamos que pasar u.u

Lee: si no se nos ordena no podemos pasar ¬¬ sería falta de respeto

Sasuke: tú y tu obsesión con obedecer todo…la última vez fingiste ser un perro por que el Faraón te lo pidió cuando estaba borracho u.u

Naruto: te dije que no vayamos a danzar ese día ¬¬ pero no hiciste caso

Lee: pero fue por…

Gaara: cof cof

Lee: oh…lo sentimos mucho

Hace una reverencia con una sonrisa en sus labios moviendo su mano de forma juguetona, la mueve con tal delicadeza que pareciera que lo hace una mujer

Sasuke: no es para tanto Lee…

Naruto: con una reverencia basta

Lee: T.T

Naruto: no te pongas así Lee…tranquilo se me salió…

Gaara: eh visto que ustedes danzan bien

Lee: muchas gracias

Sasuke: si, si pareja con el dobe

Naruto: cállate u.u

Gaara: he decidido que ustedes sean mis danzarines personales y para otras cosas

Lee: yeah!

Sasuke: que clase de otras cosas?

Y agarra al rubio posesivamente.

Gaara: no me malinterpreten nunca les obligaría a hacer algo así u.u

Naruto: aunque Lee si lo haría xP

Lee: -/-

Gaara: empezarán mañana pueden retirarse

Lee: esta bien, nosotros estaremos aquí mañana

Sasuke: supongo…

Naruto: claro :P

Gaara: Rock Lee…espera un momento

Lee: aurita voy chicos

Naruto: te esperamos en tu casa a decirle a tu madre la noticia

Sasuke: yo los sigo ¬¬

Los dos se retiran dejándome a solas con Rock Lee

Lee: de que quería hablarme?

Inclinado en una pierna, con un movimiento en sus manos de nuevo

Gaara: puedes sonreírme?...

Sin pensarlo dos veces hace lo que le he dicho, pensé que primero me miraría extraño…pero deberás tenía ganas de verla…

Gaara: por que eres danzarín?

Lee: es la única decisión que he tomado por mi mismo y trato de dar lo mejor ya que toda mi familia decía que no tendría futuro haciendo eso, pero les demostré que no

Gaara: me alegra que te desempeñes tanto, me gustan las personas así, con mucha perseverancia

Lee: gracias

Gaara: personas como tú…

Me acerco hacia a el que aun sigue inclinado, le agarro del mentón para disfrutar de la belleza de su cara, por la impresión abre grande sus ojos y entreabre su boca, acerco mis manos a sus mejillas, tiene una piel suave y deseable…

Sirviente: señor Gaara, lamento interrumpirlo pero tengo que avisarle algo!

Lo alejo violentamente, el que acaba de entrar se acerca a mi oído:

Gaara: ¡¡QUE MI PADRE QUE?!

Salgo de mi cuarto aun con un poco de sueño, casi no pude dormir ayer con lo que pasó…

/-Flash Back-/

Gaara: padre?

Faraón: acércate Gaara

Gaara: me dijeron que estabas muy mal y por eso…

Faraón: Si…puede que hoy sea mi último día

Gaara: desde cuando?

Faraón: desde hace unos meses…

Gaara: pero por que…

Faraón: no tengo tiempo para explicaciones quería hablarte de otra cosa

Gaara: que pasa?

Faraón: cuando mandé a los danzarines me quedé a ver para que era que los llamaste

Gaara: º.º?

Faraón: vi cuando te quedaste con Rock Lee, me sentí mal por la enfermedad y salí del lugar

Gaara: -/-

Faraón: entonces… lo besaste?

Gaara: eh? No claro no! ò.ó

Faraón: te interrumpieron no?

Gaara: papá…u.u por que siempre me haces esto -/- no tienes remedio

Faraón: jajaja cof cof ash estoy peor ¬¬

Gaara: descansa lo necesitas

Faraón: te hice llamar para cof cof decirte una cosa

Gaara: que cosa?

Faraón: ese chico te gusta no? cof cof bueno ahora entiendo por que me preguntaste si la persona que querías no era de sangre real

Gaara: lo sabías?

Faraón: lo sospeché cof cof te saliste justo cuando se estaban por besar, pero esos dos no podrán estar juntos…

Gaara: que?

Faraón: Rock Lee es cof cof del otro tipo

Gaara: entonces…yo…igual no puedo… el no es… "conveniente"

Faraón: te diré como conseguí a tu madre

Gaara: acaso ella no era?

Faraón: no… la conocí un día cof cof paseando por la ciudad, la vi entregando flores a unas niñitas y automáticamente me enamoré de ella

Se acerco a mi oído:

Faraón: te diré cof cof que harás para estar con el…

Luego de unos minutos me contó todo lo que hizo para estar con mi madre

Faraón: mi error fue nunca decirle la verdad, un día me hizo prometer que tú serías mi sucesor, cof cof días después desapareció dejándome contigo

Gaara: entonces ella no esta…

Faraón: la intenté buscar, empezando por donde la conocí, cof cof pero no hubo rastro, hace una semana me enteré que había cruzado el Sahara, y que vive en un pueblo cruzándolo, cof cof pero por mi enfermedad no pude ir por ella

Gaara: ella no esta muerta…

Faraón: prométeme que estarás con este joven… deja en la historia que me diste nietos

Gaara: padre! ò.ó

Faraón: oh vamos, Gaara cof cof tu no eres un inocente y también quiero pedirte que la busques si?

Gaara: esta bien…lo prometo…

Faraón: me siento más tranquilo…supongo que ahora puedo descansar en paz

Gaara: eso significa…

Faraón: adiós Gaara y que cof cof disfrutes del joven

Gaara: padre! ò.ó

Faraón: xP

Gaara: papá reacciona!

Faraón: me faltó una cosa… ¡cof cof!

Gaara: hasta el último momento tuviste que ser así u.u soy el único que tiene un padre extraño ¬¬ bueno…que tenía… T.T

/-End Flash Back-/

Hoy es cuando vendrán esos tres, solo espero no deprimirme por lo de mi padre, pero pensándolo bien…como soy el sucesor y cuando no esta el Faraón el sucesor… ¡voy a ser Faraón!

Gaara: pueden pasar

Lee: hemos vuelto

Naruto: aquí estamos

Sasuke: …

Gaara: que bien que han venido…necesito relajarme un rato u.u

Sasuke: relajarse?

Agarrando posesivamente a Naruto, de nuevo…

Gaara: ya te dije que no me malinterpreten ùú

Sasuke: relájate con Lee ¬¬

Gaara: Padre! ò.ó

Sasuke: eh?

Gaara: no lo siento…me recordó a mi padre…

Sasuke: tu padre te decía que te relajarás con Lee?

Gaara: quería que lo disfrutara ¬¬ ehh no nada! º.º

Sasuke: cuídate del pre-Faraón Lee

Lee: º/º

Gaara: pueden empezar? u.u

Lee: es que…yo era pareja de Sakura…y ellos dos siempre están juntos…

Gaara: yo la reemplazaría pero no se bailar…

Lee: yo le enseño! Bueno si usted quiere…

Gaara: esta bien

Sasuke: estas seguro? Sabes cual es la parte final no Lee?

Lee: -/-

Gaara: no importa si es difícil trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda

Naruto: no se trata de eso

Gaara: he dicho que no importa ¬¬

Empezó a enseñarme unos pasos extraños, que parecían saltitos con el ritmo de la música, me alegra que los que tocan sean de confianza y no cuenten a nadie lo que vieron…

Cuando más o menos me sabía los pasos, ya bailamos como se haría en realidad en una común, era difícil pero Lee siempre esperaba a que haga todo y cuando me equivocaba me consolaba con esa sonrisa única suya, hacia lo que Lee me indicaba que seguía, la verdad nunca había bailado antes y tengo que aprovechar este día que es mi ultimo día de vago, mañana tengo que responsabilizarme ahora que mi padre no esta…

No se como pero quedamos en la misma posición en la cual vi a Lee con esa pelirosa y el estaba abajo

Sasuke: quiero ver que lo hagas

Naruto: el gran final es un beso

Gaara: que qué?

Al preguntar eso voltee la cabeza y solté mis brazos, Lee se desquilibró, estaba por caerse, pero mandé a mi arena que lo agarre antes que se caiga.

Lee: que fue eso?

Aun encima de mi arena, lo agarré como a un bebé agarrándolo de las axilas y levantándolo de mi arena, acercando mi cara a la suya.

Gaara: no…no le digas a nadie…

Sasuke: tú puedes…

Naruto: manejar la arena!!

Lee: vaya…pero…ya me puedes bajar -/-

Gaara: lo siento…

Sasuke: no hay problema si quieres llévatelo a cuarto, estoy seguro que su madre les dará permiso

Gaara: deberás? cof que dices… u.u

Lee: º/º

Sasuke: es más los dejamos solos, vamonos Naruto

Naruto: te espero mañana en tu casa Lee

Y como la última vez, se fueron dejándonos solos y Sasuke se llevo a los músicos afuera diciéndoles que les den "privacidad", voy a hacer lo mejor y lo despachare a su casa…

Gaara: …Lee

Lee: yo quería decirle una cosa…

Gaara: deberás?

Lee: usted es muy bueno…también esta bueno ashh déjame en paz cabeza .

Jalándose los cabellos, se ve tan infantil…

Lee: creo…que me enamoré de usted…pero usted es un príncipe y yo…yo no soy nada mejor es que me vaya…

Gaara: espera!

Lo agarro de un hombro el se detiene pero aun sin voltear, como para no cambiar de decisión

Gaara: yo…yo igual me enamoré de ti…

Lo volteo para abrazarlo por la cintura y el pone sus manos en mis hombros y en uno de mis hombros apoya su cara, formo con mi arena algo parecido a un trono y lo siento ahí, empiezo a avanzar en dirección a mi cuarto, después de todo se lo prometí a mi padre, y el me dio la formula para estar a su lado…

Gaara: tú…eres mi príncipe…

Pov's Gaara

Lee: señor…

Gaara: no lo hagas por obligación….

Lee: pero nosotros no podemos…

Gaara: shhh no nos importa lo que digan ellos…

Lee: bueno…

Gaara: que dices?

Lee: bien…hazme tuyo

Claro que iba a aceptar, después de todo estoy encima suyo sobre la cama en ropa interior al igual que el

Gaara: me alegra oírlo

Y es que de esta posición se ve tan deseable, escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca se siente a gloria…empiezo con lamer su oreja, con sumo cuidado agarro sus dos largos brazos para subirlos arriba de su cabeza, voy bajando mi lengua hasta su cuello, saboreando esa deliciosa piel que se encuentra ante mis ojos mientras el me ve con ojos llenándose de excitación, voy bajando cada vez más dejando un rastro de saliva por todo su cuerpo, saco lo que le queda de ropa, el muy tímido se encoge un poco luego me quito lo que me sobra de ropa, empiezo a preparar su entrada, metiendo un dedo, escucho pequeños gemidos de dolor por parte de Lee, se ve tan bien º¬º meto el segundo dedo, los gemidos suben de tono, me encanta escuchar su voz… entonces meto el tercero…

Lee: ahggg

Gaara: te incomoda?...

Lee: no…te detengas ahh

Ya esta listo… impaciente empiezo a entrar en el, siento como su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar al dolor, pero tengo poco tiempo, mañana tengo que ir a esa reunión bla bla bla, ya es un poquito tarde…entro de uno solo a lo que el lanza un largo gemido, sentir tanto placer me hace desear querer "más" hago caso a mis deseos y lo hago más rápido aun recibiendo como respuesta de Lee, gemidos más fuertes y largos que empiezan a llenar la habitación…

Lee: AHHHHHH

Gaara: te gusta ahí?

Lee: ah… S... mmm… I… ahhh… SI!

Empiezo a dar profundamente en ese lugar donde se que a Lee le gusta, subo la velocidad a lo máximo que puedo, esto se siente tan bien…entonces siento como todo el placer se me empieza a acumular

Gaara: Lee!! Ahhhhh

Lee: GAARA!

Entonces Lee se corre encima de ambos, me gusta que el se sienta excitado por mi causa y lo mejor de todo…es que no lo hizo por que lo obligaba

Gaara: así que sabes mi nombre… ahhhhh

Hago lo mismo que Lee y me corro dentro de el

Lee: así que tú sabes que soy del otro "tipo" mmmmm

El cansancio se hace presente y me tumbo al lado de Lee, entonces el me agarra por el cuello y me besa, me besa con tanta dulzura y ternura que no evito cerrar los ojos para luego dormir abrazado a su cintura.

Pov's Lee

Sirviente: SEÑOR LO BUSCAN LOS DE…0.0

Me despierto sentándome en la cama y en frente de mi esta uno de los sirvientes de Gaara, en acto reflejo me tapo lo más que puedo con la sabana

Lee: bue…buenos días… U

Consejero: ya sabia que ese Gaara sería como su padre, donde… ¡¡GAARA!!

Entonces con tanto griterío despierta mi amor de debajo de las sabanas

Gaara: que…que pasa? e.e

Consejero: tú!! Tu también eh? Pero ya veras!

Gaara: que hice ahora? u.u no me has dejado de molestar desde que…

Entonces medio despierto reacciona y se da cuenta en la situación que esta, se tapa frenéticamente con las sabanas

Gaara: no es lo que piensa!!

Consejero: tú crees que te creeré esa mentira?! Ahora me vas a decir que este joven es del otro "tipo"

Gaara: pues…

Consejero: ashh ya sabía yo que tu padre te deje como sucesor era mala idea, pero sufrirás las consecuencias

Gaara: el es un plebeyo no puede…no puede obligarme a nada!

Consejero: claro que puedo! Luego de que te alistes arreglaremos todo este asunto con los preparativos de la boda

Gaara: pero que?! No puedes hacer eso!

Consejero: claro que puedo aun no eres faraón todavía soy de mayor rango que tú y tú harás caso a lo que yo te diga!

Gaara: y por que la apresurada boda?

Consejero: que tal si hay un bebé? Que harás cuando todo Egipto se entere eh? Así que mientras antes mejor

Gaara: se puede exiliar a las personas de más

Consejero: te refieres a ti?

Gaara: claro que no!

Consejero: eres un…como puedes exiliar a tu propio…afff se hará una boda y punto final!

Veo como se va el consejero y Gaara esta echando humos por haber perdido esa pelea, entonces solo lo hizo porque…yo le gustaba…el… no me ama…

Gaara: vete a cambiar luego arreglaremos este asunto

Solo asiento con la cabeza, después de todo siempre he obedecido sin esperar algo a cambio en este caso no debí haber esperado que el me quisiese, ahora posiblemente haya un mini Lee creciendo dentro de mi pero… le daré lo mejor a mi hijo…se quedará con su padre y para no estorbar a Gaara será mejor que me vaya no sin antes saber que será un gran príncipe y hasta tal ves Faraón en este lugar…si eso haré…

Gaara: detrás de esa puerta esta la respuesta a todo esto…espérame aquí veré si arreglo algo y te doy la noticia al salir

Lee: yo te espero…

Espero pacientemente afuera del lugar luego de cómo una hora empiezo a escuchar gritos de adentro:

Gaara: 3 semanas!?

Consejero: entonces será 3 días!! Puedes retirarte!!

Gaara: usted es un…!!

Veo como se abre la puerta y sale un muy enojado Gaara del lugar

Gaara: será dentro de 3 días…

Lee: …

Gaara: pero mira…

Lee: mejor me voy…

Gaara: no espera Lee…

Le doy una última mirada y salgo corriendo del palacio escuchando como Gaara me llama por detrás hasta darse por vencido y dejar de seguirme, llego hasta mi casa aun no estoy preparado a lo que me pasará ahí dentro…como se lo tomará mi madre…mejor no le digo lo que pienso, si eso estará mejor no la haré preocupar, entonces toco la puerta…

Naruto: debe ser Lee!!

Sasuke: hasta que por fin son las 10 de la mañana…

Madre: ábrele la puerta por favor...Sasuke

Sasuke: ha llegado tu momento dobe, has algo bueno en este mundo y abre la puerta

Naruto: pero tu estas más cerca

Madre: mejor voy yo u.u esta juventud de hoy…

Evita llorar, evita llorar a toda costa, no tienen que enterarse de todo, solo diles me casaré y fin si? Listo exhala listo…

Madre: Lee!! Como te ha ido?

Sasuke: especialmente con un pre-faraón que conocemos cof cof

Lee: ¬¬ gracias Sasuke

Madre: estuviste con el príncipe Gaara?

Naruto: ya me imagino a Lee viviendo en esos palacios .

Madre: entonces que pasó?

Sasuke: si dinos que pasó… seguro debes estar cansado de lo de ayer al relajarte

Lee: en realidad si u.u

Naruto: eh?

Lee: no cof cof digo que estoy…

Madre: no me digas que te embarazó, yo lo asesino!

Lee: no nnU

Sasuke: entonces?

Lee: estoy comprometido

Todos se desmayan después de quedar 10 segundos en shock, luego de 3 horas…

Naruto: que caidita .

Sasuke: fíjate en donde te desmayas dobe, que te caíste encima de mí y fui a golpearme contra la mesa

Naruto: fíjate en donde estas cuando me desmayo u.u

Sasuke: y tu fíjate cuando…

Lee: será dentro de 3 días! Ya lo dije…

Madre: me alegra tanto! Mi hijo se casará con un príncipe, pensé que eso no se podía

Lee: bueno…

Naruto: que bien Lee!! lo abraza

Lee: Na ru to me as fixio!!

Sasuke: sueltalo dobe...

Los días pasaban lentamente...al día ya marcado tuve que presentarme delante del ahora Faraón para la boda, cuando llegué todos estaban según ellos "esperándome" que cuando puse un pie en el palacio, diez sirvientes me arrastraron a un cuarto y empezaron a tomarme medidas de todo lado, según ellos algo "digno" para el futuro esposo del Faraón, en todo ese tiempo no pude ver a Gaara, aunque tampoco diría que quisiera verlo…y entonces todo empezó yo olía a mil aromas de perfumes caros, vestido de collares de oro y adornado en cada parte de mi cuerpo, ahora entiendo por que no caminan tanto los Faraones esto pesa mucho u.u

Todo pasó muy rápido entre sonrisas fingidas y palabras que nunca quise decir como ese doloroso "si" pero lo hecho, hecho está…terminé con un anillo de oro en mi mano y pronto la noche se hizo presente, a lo que llaman "noche de bodas" lo único que hice fue echarme de costado indicándole que solo quería dormir.

Pasaron los meses y todo Egipto creyó que fue una boda bien hecha y que gracias a la noche de bodas yo esperaba un bebé, cada vez que Gaara se acercaba a mi, veía como alguien (mayormente sus sirvientes) pasaban por ahí y se convertía en la persona más amarga del mundo, el único que notó esto fue Sasuke que entendía cuando no quería hablar con nadie y me encerraba en mi cuarto a llorar por horas, nunca creí que viviría para tener una boda obligada, Naruto muy inocente se creyó lo que decía la gente, tampoco tuve el valor de contarle lo sucedido…

Los 9 meses se cumplieron, Gaara no me fue a visitar cuando estuve con problemas de parto y nunca lo hizo.

En mis brazos obtuve a un hermoso bebé pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina como su padre, cuando ya estuve en condiciones llevé al pequeño al palacio donde quería que viviera, aun sin nombre pero viviría bien ahí.

Gaara: así que este es tu bebé…

Lee: si…

Gaara: será un buen sucesor

Lee: deberás?

Gaara: después de todo se parece a mi xP

Lee: e.o me recuerdas a alguien… esa risa… la enfermedad no era hereditaria no?

Gaara: no creo… cof cof

Lee: eh?

Gaara: caíste xP

Lee:

Gaara: creo que ya esta despertando las cosas heredadas por mi padre en mi… ¬¬

Lee: si lo recuerdo muy bien… cuando se emborracho u.u

Gaara: fue la única vez que no fui a una de sus fiestas, si hubiera sabido que tu estarías hubiera ido

Lee: deberás?

En este momento nuestras caras estaban juntas y mi amor por el volvió a despertar…

Sirviente: señor…lo llama el consejero…

Automáticamente Gaara me empujó para atrás y volteó la cara

Gaara: enseguida voy, Lee puedes retirarte

Lee: si… me retiraré…

Veo como se va en dirección a ese cuarto donde resuelven los problemas con el consejero, lo veo por última vez, perdiéndose al fondo del pasillo y veo por última vez que como dijo Gaara a MI bebé, adiós…unas lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas, pero te estoy dejando en un buen lugar…

Sasuke: a donde vas Lee?

Lee: Sasuke! Me asustaste

Sasuke: no me engañas…te iras no?

Lee: no les digas que me viste partir…

Sasuke: soy tu amigo…no les diré nada…

Lee: tengo que irme…

Sasuke: espera! Tengo que decirte algo…

Lee: adiós… protege a mi hijo por favor!

Sasuke: él… él si te vino a visitar…

Pov's Lee

No escucho a lo que dice Sasuke, solo empiezo a correr hasta donde me lleve mis fuerzas, llego hasta la entrada de Egipto, aun sigo con esas ropas caras que usan los de alto rango, por lo que no puedo correr mucho, pero aunque sea me dejan salir de la ciudad, entonces ahí esta el Gran Desierto del Sahara he escuchado que cruzándolo, sigue viviendo un pueblo primitivo antes de que se crease Egipto, de los que no acompañaron a los exploradores, esto me tomará un buen rato u.u pero a… caminar!

Pov's Gaara

Aun no he podido decirle a Lee la verdadera razón de mis actos, se lo quise decir esa noche pero el lo único que hizo fue echarse y dormirse, bueno…no lo despertaría tendría que ser para otra ocasión, pero cada vez que tenía una oportunidad…la perdía ese plan es muy riesgoso pero la recompensa vale la pena en este caso Lee y mi hijo…

Bueno el plan era…

Sirviente: Señor!

Gaara: ahora que quieres u.u?

Sirviente: pues…

Gaara: habla!

Sirviente: desde ayer que el Señor Lee no aparece…

Gaara: y mi hijo?!

Sirviente: lo estamos cuidando, desde que fue a hablar con el Consejero hace dias, está con nosotros

Gaara: donde esta? o.o

Sirviente: en el cuarto que iba a ser para el Señor Lee pero que no aceptó

Gaara: voy a ver que pasa

Sirviente: ahh una cosa más

Gaara: que?!

Sirviente: asustado necesita ponerle un nombre al bebé…

Entro al cuarto, aunque sea Lee no se llevó a nuestro hijo, el esta llevado en manos por una de nuestras más antiguas sirvientas, la conozco desde siempre… abro todas las puertas del cuarto para ver si Lee dejo una nota o algo y lo que pillo…deberás me destroza, ese es…su ropa…con lo que bailaba, esa ropa verde con blanco, eso significa…una Despedida…

Sirvienta: esto me recuerda...algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo

Gaara: que cosa?

Sirvienta: tú tenías unos meses de nacido, cuando tu madre se fue y me encargó que yo te cuidase que podrías ser un Faraón cuando crecieres, se fue para nunca volver

Gaara: ya recuerdo!, gracias! Adiós voy a buscar a Lee

He cometido el mismo error que mi padre, salgo con Ryo en brazos por que así se llamará nuestro hijo, no puede ser que olvidara ese detalle, ese detalle que mi padre olvidó, ¡decir la verdad al final de todo! Tuve tantas oportunidades y deseché cada una de ellas, busco a Lee en su casa, pero ni su madre sabe por que no está, seguro el sabía que iría a buscarlo ahí y me encuentro con ese pelinegro amigo de Lee

Gaara: Sasuke!

Sasuke: eh? Por fin! Pensé que nunca vendrías a buscar a Lee

Gaara: lo sabes?

Sasuke: aff tendré que romper mi promesa, perdóname Lee…

Gaara: que promesa?

Sasuke: Lee se fue de la ciudad

Gaara: por que no lo detuviste?

Sasuke: a mi no me culpes yo soy su amigo y apoyo lo que el quiera hacer

Gaara: …

Sasuke: además fue tu culpa, por que nunca fuiste a saludarlo? Siempre te quedabas parado detrás de la puerta NUNCA entraste a verlo

Gaara: pero…

Sasuke: no pierdas el tiempo ve a buscarlo se fue hacia el desierto ya debe estar en la ciudad

Gaara: pero se tarda días en llegar

Sasuke: Lee es extremadamente veloz… no dudo que ya haya llegado

Gaara: iré a buscarlo, gracias Sasuke, adiós

Sasuke: lo hago por Lee, tu eres un pervertido u.u

Gaara: eh?

Sasuke: ese día en la fiesta si que te encantaba ver cierta parte trasera de Lee…

Gaara: no me faltes el respeto!

Sasuke: solo digo la verdad

Gaara: te ira mal ahora mismo… ò.ó

Sasuke: tic tac tic tac se te acaba el tiempo para alcanzarlo

Gaara: cuando vuelva con Lee me vengaré u.u

En lo más rápido que puedo ir es en caballo, no lo pienso dos veces y salgo con Ryo.

Pov's Lee

Wao esta corridita fue impresionante pero ya se acabo, me tardé…medio día?! Con esto que pesa tanto u.u ahora que hago…?

Señora: eres un exiliado?

Lee: algo así

Señora: mm…me caes bien ven yo te ayudo

Lee: así nada más?

Señora: mm see xP

Lee: esa risa…me recuerda a…

Señora: vendrás o no?

Lee: claro!

Señora: te daré un lugar donde vivir, me ayudaras plantando flores y cuidándolas o si quieres otro trabajo

Lee: no no importa

No voy ni 10 segundos acá y ya encontré a alguien que me ayude, haber es una señora con pelo oscuro color café, con ojos aguamarina piel blanca y pálida.

Lee: esta es su casa?

Señora: si por que?

Lee: es la más grande del lugar U

Señora: bueno se podría decir que ayudé a reconstruir el lugar, y que no mejor elegir el lugar más grande para vivir no? xP

Lee: si, si claro U

Entramos a la casa, a diferencia de las demás esta es la más grande, que suerte haberme encontrado con esta señora, que aun no se su nombre u.u o que suerte que ella me encontró…ya sentados almorzando, después de haberle ayudado a cocinar, como mi madre me enseñaba esas cosas como cocinar, limpiar, acomodar, etc por que algún día tendré hijos y bla bla bla

Señora: que bien cocinas

Lee: gracias

Señora: como te llamas?

Lee: soy Rock Lee D

Señora: yo Karura mucho gusto

Lee: gracias por darme un techo donde pueda dormir

Karura: de nada…me recordaste a cuando yo llegué acá

Lee: bueno…

Karura: oye…tu eres del otro "tipo" no?

Lee: como lo sabe? º.º

Karura: al parecer has tenido un hijo no? xP

Lee: e.o usted es adivina o que?

Karura: jajaja y donde está el crío?

Lee: nnU bueno…lo dejé con su padre…

Karura: deja caer su cuchara cof cof que dijiste?

Lee: se quedó con su padre temblando

Karura: pero tu podías cuidarlo!

Lee: es que…era lo mejor para todos…

Karura: como puedes decir eso! si…y yo que hablo yo hice lo mismo…

Lee: y tu porque? tu eres alguien que no deberían despreciar T.T

Karura: pues…fue una boda arreglada

Lee: entonces no te querías casar con esa persona?

Karura: claro que si, pero…al parecer el no tenía planeado casarse conmigo

Lee: pero como?

Karura: fue porque yo estaba embarazada

Lee: lo mismo conmigo… T.T

Karura: te comprendo T.T abrazo

Lee: nunca te vino a buscar?

Karura: no le dije que me iba…

Lee: igual yo…no tuve la valentía de decírselo, no dejé rastro de a donde me fui

Karura: pero bueno todo por que ellos estén bien no?

Lee: claro mi hijo y el estarán bien viviendo en ese lugar, yo era el que sobraba

Karura: creo que nos llevaremos bien

Pov's Gaara

Ya falta menos para llegar, esta noche nada más y se cumplirá dos días que estoy viajando

Gaara: que pasa Ryo? Ya pronto veras a tu papi Lee

Ryo: abu…L-L-L . Lee!!

Gaara: dijiste su nombre! . Mira este es papi Lee sacando una imagen de Lee

Ryo: L-L Lee!! señalando la imagen

Gaara: muy bien Ryo

Pov's Lee

Lee: bostezo

Karura: ya van 4 días y aun sigues levantándote tarde

Lee: son las 6 de la mañana u.u

Karura: te dije a las 5 u.u

Lee: bueno, bueno no discutamos eso, empecemos a trabajar

Karura: claro! hace caer a Lee

Lee: auch .

Karura: yo salgo primero xP

Lee: u.u

Plantar y cuidar plantas no es cosa del otro mundo es mas es lo más fácil del mundo!

Karura: oye Lee

Lee: que?

Karura: como era tu hijo?

Lee: igualito a su padre

Karura: el mío igual, se parecían en todo, solo heredó mis ojos .

Lee: el mío nada u.u

Karura: entonces debió haber heredado actitudes tuyas

Lee: no se… no tuve tiempo de averiguarlo…

Se pasó toda la mañana entre tierra y barro, a Karura se le daba por tirarme eso u.u y yo se lo devolví triplicado ò.ó

Karura: vamos a almorzar

Lee: si vamos!

Karura: bien tienes 15 minutos para cocinar algo comestible 3-2-1 ya! Empieza

Lee: eh?

Karura: el tiempo avanza…xP

Lee: ahhh!! empieza a cocinar

Karura: te salió un poco crudo u.u

Lee: tú me apagaste el fuego ¬¬

Karura: por que se acabó el tiempo xP pero esta rico!

Lee: . gracias!

Pov's Gaara

Gaara: pronto veras a papi Lee, Ryo

Ryo: Lee, Lee!

Gaara: aprendes rápido… esta es la ciudad señalando el lugar

Pov's Lee

Joven: Karura!! Vino a visitarnos el nuevo Faraón!!

Ambos dejamos caer nuestros cubiertos sobre la mesa, y nos quedamos en shock

Karura: nue…vo… Faraón?

Lee: el otro murió…

Karura: T.T

Lee: que pasa?

Karura: no nada…quien es el nuevo Faraón?

Lee: es su hijo…Gaara…

Karura: Gaara?

Lee: si…

Karura: será mejor que vayamos a recibirlo

Lee: no!

Karura: eh?

Lee: seguro solo viene de pasada y ya se irá…

Karura: bueno…entonces quedémonos

Por que Gaara ha venido? Y…si tal vez quiera matarme por irme? Tal vez no entendió mis intenciones al irme y piensa que lo hice para hacerlo quedar en ridículo, no debo dejar que me encuentre…

Toc Toc

Lee: T.T voy a ir a la cocina se esconde

Comprador: holaa Karura vine por las flores que te encargué, donde está Lee?

Karura: Lee trae los tulipanes por favor

Lee: uf… ya voy! Aquí están

Karura: tráelas afuera no seas flojo ¬¬

Lee: ya voy…

Le entrego las flores en la puerta de la casa y entonces veo como un carruaje se acerca…inmediatamente cierro la puerta y poniéndola con llave, respirando rápido por el susto

Karura: que pasa Lee? Esta vez no conversaste media hora con el comprador que te hecha ojo cada ves, pero no me quejo compra miles de flores por día, con tal no es mi cuerpo xP

Lee: que tratas de decirme?

Karura: nooo naaaada Lee ò.ò

Toc Toc

Lee: por favor… es…es mi esposo dile que no estoy o no me conoces…

Gaara: Lee abre la puerta se que estas ahí! Que hacías dándole flores a ese tipo?

Karura: es celoso? u.u

Lee: que hago? jalándose los cabellos

Pum Pum (golpeando la puerta)

Gaara: abre la puerta Lee!!

Ryo: LEE!!

Gaara: si así se llama que chiquito .

Lee: que fue eso?

Karura: sonó a un crío

Lee: mi crío? Digo mi hijo? Karura…que hago?

Karura: lo dejaré pasar…límpiate esas lagrimas y actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada, siéntate ahí pero ya!

Lee: s…si!

Pum Pum

Karura: ya voy!

Gaara: hola…

Karura: mira niño la puerta no es de metal… que ni siquiera ha sido inventado xP y tu eres…

Gaara: Gaara…

Karura: se vuelca tu esposo es…el Faraón? Ahora entiendo por que viniste con esas ropas, que debo decirlo son difíciles de lavar u.u

Lee: Gaara…que haces aquí?...

Gaara: no debería preguntar yo eso?

Lee: …

Ryo: Lee!!

Lee: ò.ò

Gaara: si ese es papi Lee

Ryo:

Karura: tenías razón son igualitos ò.ò

Gaara: Lee…tienes que volver

Lee: para que?

Gaara: …

Lee: no…quiero que ustedes dos estén bien, yo no sirvo de nada en ese lugar…

Gaara: Lee…

Lee: mejor…vete

Gaara: por favor…

Lee: Gaara…

Gaara: lo hice para que estemos juntos

Lee: ignorarme?

Gaara: no bueno si…

Lee: ¬¬

Gaara: pero lo hice según el plan de mi padre

Lee: ahh entonces solo es porque tu padre te dijo?

Gaara: no! me dio un plan para poder estar contigo, solo que olvidé decirte la verdad

Lee: y que tiene que ver con que me ignoraras?

Gaara: el consejero quiere que yo sufra, desde que mi papá estuvo con una mujer que no era de sangre real…

Lee: y…

Gaara: tenía que hacer que pensara que no quería estar contigo para que nos casara y que pase en alto la ley que dice que no se puede casar con un aldeano

Lee: pero igual no me visitaste

Gaara: te hice un cuarto…pero no quisiste quedarte ahí

Lee: eso no justifica que no hayas ido ¬¬

Gaara: ah claro que lo hice…pero nunca entré, tenía miedo de que…no me quieras ahí…por lo que te hice pasar…

Lee: Gaara… .

Gaara: Lee…º¬º

Karura: e.o supongo que ya se reconciliaron pero no terminó como pensé…

Lee: eh?

Karura: no nada… una cosa Gaara…

Gaara: si?

Karura: tu padre es el antiguo Faraón?

Gaara: era hijo único

Karura: único? .

Gaara: si…porque?

Karura: entonces tu padre no tuvo más hijos?

Gaara: nop

Karura: te suena el nombre Karura?

Gaara: mm pone su dedo en su mentón si…así se llama mi madre… T.T

Lee: que así se llama tu madre!?

Gaara: si U

Lee: entonces… tú eresseñala a Karura de el…? señala a Gaara

Gaara: que pasa? ò.ò

Lee: Gaara…ella es tu madre…mira sus ojos

Gaara: madre?...

Karura: hola xP

Gaara: así que heredé esa risa de ti?... u.u

Lee: di papi Lee 0

Ryo: ño

Lee: por favor . di papi Lee

Ryo: ño!

Lee: por favor T.T

Ryo: Lee!! xP

Lee: no es el único, solo falto yo ¬¬

Karura: ya sabía que pasaría de generación mi hermosa risa 0

Gaara: madre abrazo T.T mamá…

Karura: que sentimental u.u

Lee: ò.ò?

Gaara: ¬¬ vamonos Lee

Lee: yo no me voy sin Karura T.T

Gaara: bien… entonces madre…

Karura: estas diciendo que me vaya del lugar donde he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida, de la casa que ayude a construir por meses, de mi venta de flores, de ese comprador que cada vez le hecha el ojo a Lee y las personas de aquí para ir a un lugar de quien ya nadie me debe conocer?

Gaara: ehh… si? nnU

/-Flash back-/

Lee: y?...

Karura: claro xP

caída estilo anime

/-End Flash Back-/

4 años después…

Gaara: no solo papá estaba loco

Karura: cuando lo conocí era la persona más seria y enojada que hubiera conocido en mi vida

Gaara: tu empezaste todo esto? ¬¬

Karura: supongo

Lee: tranquilo Gaara! agarrándolo fuertemente

Gaara: devuélveme a mi hijo antes que se haga así!

Karura: bien hecho Ryo lo hicimos enojar

Ryo: chocando palmas

Lee: e.o ya se entienden?...

Karura: naa guiñando un ojo

Gaara: vayan a dormir tengo algo importante que hacer

Ryo: siii Lee!

Lee: di papi Lee!!

Ryo: T.T

Gaara: no le grites al niño ¬¬

Lee: lo siento T.T

Ryo: S dulce? sacando uno

Lee: 0

Ryo: compre ¬¬ metiéndoselo a la boca

Lee: Ryo… aura asesina

Karura: ya escucharon a Gaara vamonos U

Lee: ¬¬

Gaara: espera Lee

Ryo: por que papá Gaara me manda a dormir tan temprano u.u

Karura: tú échate…

Ryo: por favor .

Karura: esta bien…toma entregándole dinero

Ryo: zzzz

Lee: eh?

Gaara: sabes…quisiera que le enseñases mi nombre…

Lee: a quien?

Gaara: lamiendo su cuello a nuestro próximo hijo…

Ryo: que pasa Karura? jalándole de la ropa

Karura: susurrando me asustaste 0.0

Ryo: que tas viendo mira que es eso?

Karura: U

Ryo: pero…

Karura: shh habla despacio, pero como no dormiste devuélvemelo…

Ryo: que esto?

Karura: quitándole el dinero

Ryo: jijiji abriendo la cartera que le acababa de sacar de su bolsillo

Karura: e.o has perfeccionado mis técnicas…

Ryo: te la devolveré si me explicas que es eso…

Karura: que cartera es?

Ryo: la que dice… "ábrela y moriras"

Karura: mis ahorros T.T

Ryo: y bien?

Karura: por esta ves ¬¬

Ryo:

Karura: pero habla despacio eh?

Ryo: si si si empieza… 0

Karura: mira como papá Gaara quiere mucho a Lee

Ryo: mami Lee xP

Karura: ohh que bien un nuevo apodo xP

Ryo: entonces…

Karura: tus padres ya te explicaron alguna vez esto?

Ryo: un poco, cuando papá Gaara se emborrachó… entonces aproveché xP

Karura: entonces no me será más difícil…

Ryo: 0.0 papá Gaara se quiere comer a mami Lee que caníbales tapándose los ojos

Karura: se llama beso y…mordida

Ryo: debajo de los pantalones… en esa parte igual 0.0?

Karura: see

Ryo: jujuju

Karura: pervertido u.u

Ryo: y quien lo dice u.u eh sigue explicando ¬¬

Karura: bueno…empieza con esas dos cosas…

Ryo: vaya que son expertos e.o

Karura: nnU

Ryo: y? por que mete dedos ahí?

Karura: bueno…lo esta preparando para algo más grande U

Ryo: y eso es…

Lee: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg!

Karura: eso señalándolos

Ryo: eso debe doler e.o

Karura: jejeje

Ryo: cuanto tiempo van a estar haciendo eso?

Karura: bueno…no lo se u.u cuando se cansen

Ryo: pero mami Lee tarda en cansarse ¬¬

Karura: esto gasta mucha energía ¬¬

Ryo: y…algo más?

Karura: también a veces termina cuando… bueno terminan

Ryo: terminan? -.-

Karura: no entiendes este lenguaje u.u

Ryo: entonces explícame

Karura: cuando llegan a una máxima excitación

Ryo: y como sabré cuando van a llegar?

Karura: cuando giman más fuerte…

Ryo: espero que se tarden jujuju

Karura: ¬¬ estoy pensando que no era bueno explicarte…

Ryo: recuerda la carteraa

Karura: u.u bien sigamos, cuando lleguen pues papá Gaara dejará algo dentro de mami Lee y mami Lee lo dejará a donde este apuntando xP

Ryo: …

Lee: GAARA!!

Gaara: ya casi!!

Ryo: y pensaban que con esa bulla podría dormir?

Karura: que ingenuos u.u

Ryo: supongo que ya van a terminar -.-

Karura: see

Lee: Gaara…mm

Ryo: con que de eso blanco hablabas no?

Karura: si, también papá Gaara hizo lo mismo pero dentro de mami Lee

Ryo: ahora veo que si gasta energía u.u nunca vi a mami Lee respirar tan rápidamente

Karura: le debió cansar mucho además del dolor del principio

Ryo: campo tan chico para algo tan grande…taaaaaaaaaaaan

Karura: ahora me entiendes no?

Ryo: que bueno que yo no nací para ser UKE

Karura: 0.0 un momento tu lo sabías?!

Ryo: quería ver como me respondías

Karura: Ryo…aura asesina

Ryo: U

Karura: asfixiándolo eres un!!

Lee: que fue eso Gaara? levantándose

Gaara: madre? ò.ó aura asesina

Lee: -/-

Karura: jejeje

Ryo: U

Karura: huyeee!!

En la cocina:

Gaara: empieza revisar en todas partes detrás de la puerta…cortinas…escaleras…techo… (Descubrí que había un hueco) todo esta despejado

Lee: creo que esta vez dijeron la verdad y se fueron al parque

Gaara: si…creo que si…aunque hay algo sospechoso…

Lee: tranquilo…empieza a besarlotenemos 1 hora… metiendo su mano debajo de la ropa de Gaara

Gaara: ¿aquí Lee?

Lee: si… lo acorrala contra una pared

Ryo: jeje se la creyeron susurra

Karura: nunca revisan debajo de la mesa, como no lo pensé antes

Ryo: pero lo del techo también fue buena idea xP

Karura: no me subestimes 0 pero…falta algo para la función…

Ryo: ¿palomitas? con un microondas al lado

Karura: ohhh piensas en todo xP trajiste soda?

Ryo: seee pasándole un vaso

Lee: AHHH GAARA

Karura: se pone mejor xP

Ryo: cuanto tardarán ahora

Karura: nosep, ni tampoco se, como haremos para que crean que volvimos y no nos esperen todo el día

Ryo: apenas nos salvamos la otra vez, si no fuera que puse mi cara más inocente que pude, diciéndoles que tuve una pesadilla

Karura: aproveche para decirles que yo estaba ahí para decirte que no los molestaras pero como no querías te empecé a ahorcar xP

Ryo: xP nose como se la creyeron, que ingenuos JEJEJE

Karura: bueno, bueno shh

Gaara: LEEEEEE

Lee: o…y…e…GAARA e…s…p…e…r…a

Gaara: ¿Qué pasa?

Lee: me pareció oír algo debajo de la mesa

Gaara: seguro fue algún insecto empieza a besarle

Ryo: ¡¿co…?!

Karura: le tapa la boca ohh espero que no nos hayan escuchado susurra

Lee: un momento lo empuja hacia atrás alguien esta ahí…

Gaara: veamos… levantan el mantel

Se ve una parte del cuarto a un Ryo muy enojado, sentado en su cama, con brazos cruzados.

Ryo: no puedo creer que nos encerrarán en mi cuarto

Se agranda la vista mostrando a su acompañante sentado a su lado.

Karura: ¡no puedo creer que me lo hicieran a mi igual!

Ryo: xP

Karura: que falta de respeto, verán, pondré una cámara en cada cuarto de la casa, y sus noches las filmaré para venderlo a toda la ciudad HUASHUAS con rayos por detrás

Ryo: etto…Karura…

Karura: ¿Qué, algo esta mal con el plan?

Ryo: las cámaras no se han inventado aun

Karura: ¡rayos!

Ryo: ¿que hacemos ahora?

Karura: ¿escapar?

Ryo: tienes razón… ¿Cómo?

Karura: tal vez… con esta llave sacando de su bolsillo

Ryo: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Karura: xP

Ryo: hagamos lo que nos entretiene tanto

Karura: si, como tu eres un niño, no pueden gritarte, y aun siendo el hijo del faraón

Ryo: ¡pues vamos!

Se dirigen al balcón de la casa, con vista a la ciudad.

Ryo: quien será la presa ahora…

Karura: que tal esa chiquilla de allí señalando

Ryo: ¡OYE FEA, FRENTUDA, TU, LA PELIROSA!

La chica voltea encontrándose con… con nada los otros dos se ocultaron

Chica: ¿ne?

Sigue su camino (no vuelvo a pasar por aquí)

Ryo: jajaja ahora ¿Quién?

Karura: mira un chiquito de tu edad, ese rubio

Ryo: jejeje con gusto - ¡RUBIO, TE VES BUENO EN LA CAMA!

Chico: ¿Qué fue eso?

Sasuke: cruje los dientes Ryo…

Naruto: ¿de nuevo?

Chico: parece un chico simpático nn aunque no entiendo que quiere decir… levanta la cabeza para pensar

Sasuke: no quisieras que le hablares Yu, esta loco

Naruto: no le hagas caso a tu papá, lo que necesita el chico es un amigo, ¿que tal si más tarde te llevo al palacio para que jueguen?

Ryo: ¡¿QUE CLASES DE JUEGOS?! O¬O

Naruto: pensándolo bien nnU

Ryo: ¡pásate por mi casa dentro de 1 hora Yu, mientras acomodaré mi cama!

Sasuke: en otra te callas baka ¬¬ mira lo que haces, ahora se juntará con ese pervertido

Aparece alguien detrás de los dos (Karura y Ryo)

Gaara: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Ryo? Pensé que te había encerrado en el cuarto…

Karura/Ryo: ¿cuarto? Ahh si cuarto se van corriendo

Gaara: lo siento la molestia, Naruto, Sasuke

Naruto: no importa

Sasuke: claro que si importa, ¡la mente inocente de Yu! ¿Qué hay con ella?

Gaara: si quieren que venga Yu a jugar con Ryo, Lee los estará vigilando

Sasuke: bueno… así más seguro

Yu: 0 por fin hablaré con alguien más

Toc Toc

se abre la puerta

Lee: ¡vinieron!

Sasuke: solo porque estarás tu al cuidado y mantendrás al margen a tu hijo ¬¬ mirando feo a Ryo

Ryo: ohh vamos tiíto Sasuke, me van a decir que no tiene cara de uke juntando sus dos manos en las mejillas de Yu, haciendo que este se sonroje no se les ha ocurrido… no se… algo como formar un trío con Yu, seguro tío Naruto…

Lee: ¡CALLATE RYO!

Ryo: T.T ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gaara: ¿Qué pasa aquí? agachándose donde Ryo

Ryo: mami Lee me volvió a gritar TT señalando a Lee

Gaara: ¿eh? mirando a Lee

Lee: tu ya sabes que pasa volteando su cara a otro lado

Sasuke: espero que solo su mente este así, porque el día en que tu hijo acercando su cara Gaara quiera tocar al mío tronando sus dedos haré que Ryo no vaya a la escuela JAJAJA sale y cierra la puerta

Lee: no entiendo la amenaza ò.ò

Gaara: S ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! jalándose los cabellos haber el único que puede manejar a Ryo es… Karura…susurro Ryo, hijito mío

Ryo: ò.ò? que padre mío? xP

Gaara: ¿Dónde fue tu abuelita?

Ryo: ¡no le digas así!

Karura: ¡COF! Presiento que alguien me llamo abuela òó

Gaara: ok, ok ¿no sabes donde esta?

Ryo: se fue de compras al mercado

Lee: ¿compras? Para que quiere salir ella?

Karura: mira arriba, mira abajo, derecha izquierda, debajo de una caja, en el techo de una tienda, en los bolsillos de un ventero, en los almacenes de venta, empieza a excapavar tierra con una pala sacada de quien sabe donde, luego se rinde y se arrodilla levantando las manos al cielo ¿¡QUIEN ME PUEDE VENDER UNA CAMARA!!

Gaara: o.o se escuchó hasta aquí

Yu: ¿Qué es una cámara?

Lee: ahh cierto Sasuke de dejó para que juegues con… se ve una nube de humo ¿ryo?

Ryo: a 40 metros de ahí ¡yo me encargo de el! U

Yu: mira que Ryo lo agarro de la mano /

Ryo: vuelve a mirarlo ¿A dónde quieres ir Yu-chan?

Lee: bueno arreglamos un problema, aunque puede que Sasuke me mate al ver a Ryo con Yu y que yo no este entre medio susurra ¿Gaara?

Gaara: etto… mamá… quería pedirte algo nnU

Karura: estoy ocupada no vez? tirando platos para buscar la dichosa cámara al fondo del ropero, (con el vendedor llorando detrás de ella TT)

Gaara: por favor… hacemos trueque?

Karura: mueve su oreja, para ver si escuchó bien, deja de buscar para sentarse y arreglar las cosas civilizadamente he decidido escuchar tu propuesta nn

Gaara: pues verás… Sasuke me amenazó con hacer que Ryo no vaya a la escuela, si no hacia comportar bien a Ryo

Karura: y el puede hacer eso?

Gaara: es el profesor

Karura: (y se hace llamar faraón, inocente ¬¬) y quieres que yo le diga a Ryo que se comporte bien o aunque sea con Yu?

Gaara: como sabes que el problema era con Yu?

Karura: mi mente es superior jeje (Karura's ruler)

Gaara: me ayudaras?

Karura: que gano yo?

Gaara: etto… dinero?

Karura: no me sirve de mucho, y además cualquier día puedo quitarle un poco a Lee

Gaara: ¬¬ (ya recuerdo ella es pervertida) entonces…

Karura: jejeje

Gaara: (esos ojos…la carita…--) implica a Lee y a mi?

Karura: siempre he querido saber como te verías tu de posesivo, y Lee el que se deja hacer y vergonzoso

Gaara: que quieres que hagamos?

Karura: (no solo yo podría disfrutar del espectáculo) que uno de estos días, tu y Lee salgan a dar un paseo, en el camino se van a ir toqueteando, también dándose besos y no siempre en la boca jejeje…y como tu vas a ser el posesivo…

Gaara: quieres que ande mostrando "afecto" a Lee en publico por todo un día?

Karura: see, tal vez con eso yo considere hablar con Ryo que dices?

Gaara: (ese día va a ser más vergonzoso que… af pero lo de Ryo… no queda opción ùú) esta bien

Karura: ohh deberás, aceptas? ¬

Gaara: si, no preguntes lo que es obvio o me retractaré ¬¬

Karura: yeah! Digo… hablare con Ryo nnU por cierto donde esta? (seguro cooperará si se entera del trueque)

Lee: ¡RYO! ¡YU! DONDE ESTAN

Yu: ¿Por qué nos escondemos de su papi?

Ryo: es mami uu y es por que si nos encuentra nos encerrara en cuatro paredes con puerta cerrada, sin diversión (es decir mi cuarto)

Yu: mami… que gracioso / y porque le dices así?

Ryo: uf… sería una explicación larga (para explicarle que es uke) pero es porque es la pareja de mi padre

Yu: yo podría decirle así, es decir a mi papi nn?

Ryo: mejor que no, tu mami es muy explosiva ùú (Naruto…) y luego me echarán la culpa a mi

Yu: bueno… no quiero que te traten por mi culpa T/T

Ryo: eres muy lindo sabes?

Yu: n/n bueno si, me lo has dicho desde que tienes 3 años, porque cuando éramos más bebés recuerdo que me dices "uke" pero nunca entendí el porque

Ryo: y mejor que te olvides de eso nnU ok?

Yu: okis! /

Naruto: hola Lee y Yu? 0

Lee: bueno… nnU

Yu: etto… Ryo-kun… espera

Ryo: que pasa Yu-chan?

Yu: mi papi se va a enojar, saber que tu mami no nos encuentra

Ryo: y? no es nuestro problema, el nos perdió de vista ¬¬

Yu: pero yo quiero que tu mami se enoje luego contigo T/T

Ryo: mira a Lee y luego a Ryo y así unas 3 veces pero… (Mi día de diversión se arruinó pero no me resisto a esa carita ùú) esta bien

Naruto: ¡COMO QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTAN!

Lee: te puedo explicar temblando

Ryo: no es nada, fue mi culpa, quise comprarle unos dulces a Yu, y pues mami Lee nos perdió de vista… metiéndole una paleta a Yu en la boca

Naruto: ¡YU! T0T se abrazan

Yu: papi no pasó nada, no se enoje S

Naruto: esta bien… Ryo te cuida bien no?

Yu: sip /

Naruto: ok sigan jugando, iré a recogerte dentro de una media hora en el palacio, para que duermas, debes estar cansado, ya?

Yu: hai! !

Lee: Ryo… deja de babear

Ryo: ¿Qué? estoy viendo un posible incesto ¬¬

Lee: òó ¡RYO!le golpea en al cabeza

Ryo: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gaara: Ryo! TT

Ryo: mami Lee me pegó, otra vez TT

Lee: ahí vamos de nuevo… ùú


End file.
